The present invention relates to a bottle for disinfecting toothbrushes and, more particularly, to a flexible bottle having an easily filled secondary reservoir for receiving a toothbrush in the secondary reservoir for disinfecting that toothbrush.
With the use of toothbrushes, it is often advantageous to disinfect the cleaning bristles of a toothbrush periodically to maintain the toothbrush clean for use. A typical disinfecting liquid may be a mouthwash, such as Listerine brand mouthwash, and the disinfecting is carried out by immersing the bristles in the disinfecting liquid.
In general, bottles that are available commercially for disinfecting liquids are generally excessively large for the purpose of disinfecting a toothbrush and such bottles, if used to disinfect the toothbrush, are not generally desirable for later use as a supply of mouthwash. As an alternative, the user can pour out a small quantity of the disinfecting liquid into a small container and immerse the toothbrush bristles in that small quantity of liquid, however, it is somewhat inconvenient to have a small container on hand and may result in the user trying to continually locate a suitable container.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a small, secondary reservoir for containing a small, measured amount of the disinfecting liquid normally carried in a large, main reservoir of a bottle in order to use that small, secondary reservoir for disinfecting a toothbrush.
It would be further advantageous that the small, secondary reservoir be actually affixed to or internally located within the larger bottle containing the disinfecting liquid so that the small, secondary reservoir is always available to the user along with the larger bottle.
It would be further advantageous to have a system that would allow the user to selectively fill the small, secondary reservoir with disinfecting liquid from the large, main reservoir, just prior to use and then allow the user to discard that used disinfecting liquid so that a fresh quantity of disinfecting liquid can be available to continually fill the small, secondary reservoir when needed.